Ikimihashinimi
|appears=Anime, Manga, Novel |clan= |rank= |jutsu classification= Hiden, Fujujutsu |jutsu type= |jutsu class type= |jutsu range=All ranges |hand=Ram |parent= |related= Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood |user= Jinpachi Budō ✪ }} is the most sacred technique within the inner chambers of the Cult of Jashin and is only useable by the one "closest" to Evil God itself. It is considered by the cult to be the pinnacle of Jashin's blessings and is bestowed to those whom have knelt before Jashin and"purified" themselves in the blood of the Wicked Heart. History Within the Cult of Jashin, the origins behind the technique are somewhat lost within the heretical inner sanctum. Though an excerpt from the original Jashinist speaks of a time when Jashin itself was manifested into a corporeal form before its descension. The veritable and archaic text states that Jashin itself wore a cold glare mirroring that of the desolate night and that its appearance conjured up scenes of terror and hysteria. Furthermore, that when Jashin walked, darkness oozed out from beyond the horizon and from the sky poured a tenebrous, black tar. Endlessly shifting shadows were a common occurrence whenever it manifested itself and haughtiness along with arrogance were prevalent. However, the origins of this technique was found on a particular scroll and states that Jashin itself had an awfully frightening ability to seemingly transfer damage between the living and deceased. It was transcribed by the original followers of the Evil Design before the concept and founding of Ninshū. The text as follows: Over the course of the next decade, Jinpachi studied the parchment religiously to gain a further understanding of his entity of worship. He studied greedily and gazed with unrivalled ferocity. He came to the conclusion that the technique used by , the Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood was a nothing more than a degenerate version of the technique and was supposedly passed down from master to student over the centuries. The Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood was also spawned from some of the original teachings but none quite matched the text on Jinpachi's scroll. Suddenly, with suppressed emotions, Jinpachi eventually solved Jashin's most prolific curse, the Ikimihashinmi. Abilities As mentioned before, Ikimihashinimi, within the Jashinist Inner Sanctum is the only technique that approaches what Jashin itself is capable doing. Being a curse, the technique requires certain criteria to be met before it may be activated. The first criteria is that Jinpachi must have absorbed a small portion of chakra from the intended targets, following this, Jinpachi must also take a portion of his blood and place either his right or left hand on the ground. From here, he must focus his chakra into his vocal chords to create the sacred in order to recite the required incantation. This makes it one of three known by the high council of Jashin and the only technique that invokes a portion of Jashin's power. Then upon, hearing Jinpachi's voice or merely looking at him throughout the incantation lamentably curses the target(s) which is shown by the symbol of Jashin appearing on back on the neck or on top of the crown. However, this mark exists beyond the physical and temporarily brands itself on the soul of the target(s). Therefore removing any limb will not get rid of the mark. Any injury that is inflicted upon Jinpachi is also inflicted on all targets cursed by the technique. This transference of agony in one-way as a passive trait of this curse is that Jinpachi heals himself shortly afterwards. The connection lasts as long as Jinpachi wills it. The technique mitigates the effects of any form of physical healing such as the Creation Rebirth technique, the Regeneration Ability technique, the Self-Healing Technique and other techniques of similar function. Even those deemed immortal still suffer from the curse. No matter the severity of damage, it will be mirrored on all affected individuals. Drawbacks As a downside, Jinpachi must sacrifice his sense of sight along with his sense of touch while the technique is active and they are removed until Jinpachi releases the curse. Also, Jinpachi can not harm himself in order to inflict injuries upon his opponent. Since the technique lasts as long as Jinpachi wills it, sealing him at an opportune moment can save the target(s). Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Jujutsu Category:Hiden Category:Regeneration Techniques